Carrière : Les 71èmes Hunger Games
by Caliephilia
Summary: Chez les Kentwell, on est Carrière de mère en fille et de père en fils, et Vanity n'échappe pas à la règle. Vanity Kentwell a 18 ans, deux petites soeurs, une mère Vainqueur des Hunger Games et une grosse tendance à l'humour noir. Quand les 71èmes Hunger Games sont annoncés dans le Deux, tout le monde se dit que 18 ans et Vanity, ça va bien ensemble pour gagner… ou pas.
1. Prologue

**Bonsoir ! **Oh, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, je sais ce que vous allez dire : FINIS TES FICS AVANT D'EN POSTER DES NOUVELLES !  
>Mais... j'ai une bonne excuse ! Sisi, c'est vrai, j'vous jure que c'est vrai. On dirait que mon inspiration a fait son retour. Et, comme ça faisait très longtemps que je réfléchissais à cette nouvelle histoire, que j'ai commencé à préparer mon arène, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter les 71èmes Hunger Games, les Jeux de la grande soeur de ma version de Clove, Vanity Kentwell. Cette histoire se situe quatre ans avant le début de la saga Hunger Games. Clove, pour moi, a dix-huit ans dans ma fanfiction qui raconte sa propre expérience dans l'arène, donc a logiquement quatorze ans dans cette histoire mais on ne la verra que... très peu.<p>

**Warning : il est conseillé de lire Win For Me, Cato, mais je pense que les deux histoires peuvent se lire indépendamment. Il faut juste savoir que Vanity, mon OC, est la grande soeur de Clove. On va retrouver aussi quelques personnages de ma fiction de base...**

**Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à la très grande Suzanne Collins. Sinon, les tributs, le Haut Juge, l'arène et mon héroïne sont ma propriété personnelle et je suis très attachée à mes histoires. Conformément aux droits d'auteurs, merci de me prévenir si jamais il vous vient à l'idée de faire des références à l'un de mes persos.**

Maintenant, le plus important... ENJOY !

* * *

><p><em>Chez les Kentwell, on est Carrière de mère en fille et de père en fils, et Vanity n'échappe pas à la règle. Vanity Kentwell a 18 ans, deux petites soeurs, une mère Vainqueur des Hunger Games et une grosse tendance à l'humour noir. Quand les 71èmes Hunger Games sont annoncés dans le Deux, tout le monde se dit que 18 ans et Vanity, ça va bien ensemble pour gagne... ou pas. spin-off de Win For Me, Cato.<em>

**CARRIERE : LES 71Th HUNGER GAMES**

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>Dans la salle de contrôle des Hunger Games, les Juges s'agitent, les ordres fusent, ils règlent les derniers détails. Depuis une semaine l'élite du Capitole ne dort que trois heures par nuit, et encore, lorsqu'ils ont la chance d'avoir le temps pour dormir. Avant même que la Moisson ne soit lancée, c'est l'effervescence. Les documents confidentiels sont lus et relus par le Haut Juge Lankin Clifford. Le moindre détail doit être parfait, sinon, le président peut ne pas être satisfait. Et si le président n'est pas satisfait, c'est la ruine assurée. Une authentique tragédie, selon les critères des habitants du Capitole.<p>

Loin de l'agitation de cette ruche qui est le QG des artisans de l'événement le plus attendu de l'année, les Hunger Games, Lankin essaie de trouver un moment de paix pour se relaxer deux minutes alors que les maquilleuses se pressent autour de lui pour le rendre montrable. Enfin, un peu plus que montrable. Le Haut Juge est un exemple de beauté du Capitole, au plus haut point de l'échelle selon les magazines féminins. Il sait que ce ne sont pas que des rumeurs de pimbêches attachées uniquement à son physique : si tous les magazines clament ô combien son physique est avantageux, c'est que c'est vrai.

Et quand Lankin laisse un sourire en coin étirer ses lèvres, l'une de ses préparatrices croit que ce sourire séducteur lui est adressé et elle manque de s'évanouir.

**« **C'est presque terminé, Haut Juge Clifford !**» **piaille Sigrid, une femme-flocon de neige pétillante d'énergie, tellement que c'en est même insupportable de l'avoir à moins de dix mètres de distance.

Elle est attachante dans sa bêtise et ses attitudes de jeune fille effarouchée, mais il doit avouer qu'elle est…. Que ce n'est pas une personne que l'on a envie de fréquenter vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Il marmonne vaguement un « Enfin », quand son équipe de préparation le laisse enfin se lever et quitter le fauteuil de sa loge, pour faire quelques pas. C'est dur pour lui de marcher, ses jambes sont parcourues de fourmis désagréables et il doit même s'étirer de tout son long pour pouvoir se sentir normal.

Il effectue un petit tour sur lui-même pour s'observer et affiche cette fois un sourire sincère, alors que Sigrid, Xann et Lora commencent à chuchoter frénétiquement.

Un homme à l'approche de la vingtaine, jeune pour un Haut Juge mais à l'imagination foisonnante. Dans le miroir, il observe son smoking parfaitement repassé, à veste et pantalon noir des mines de charbon, chemise orange soleil couchant.

L'un des murs de la petite pièce arbore fièrement un écran de télévision dernier cri : il diffuse l'image sous forme d'hologramme, ce qui donne une impression d'immersion complète.

L'émission, Le Caesar Flickerman Show, se déroule avec une interview d'un des Vainqueurs du District Deux, Wisteria Kentwell, qui a gagné les 59èmes Hunger Games d'une façon assez barbare. Pas pire que celle d'Enobaria, lors de ces deux éditions, l'audimat avait explosé. Et la popularité des Carrières du Deux a considérablement augmenté ces derniers temps, notamment grâce aux victoires régulières de ces tributs qui garantissent chaque année un spectacle inoubliable, même lors de leurs défaites si le sort ne leur est pas favorable. Parfois même, c'est la défaite qui plait le plus aux auditeurs. Parce que ça garanti du sang, beaucoup de sang, et des combats…. Epiques.

Les mains de Lankin se mettent à trembler d'excitation alors que Caesar, l'éternel présentateurs des Hunger Games, prend congé de la gagnante qui lui répond avec un sourire séducteur, du style de ceux de Lankin. Ca le fait rire discrètement, pour se couvrir il transforme ça en une toux nerveuse, histoire de rappeler les préparateurs à l'ordre. Fin de la discussion, place au travail.

Une voix pré-enregistrée retentit dans les hauts-parleurs et vrille dans les oreilles de tout le monde, coupant court la conversation des trois préparateurs, faisant légèrement sursauter Lankin. Il est à cran. C'est normal, pour quelqu'un comme lui. D'ailleurs…

« On appelle le Haut Juge Lankin Clifford sur le plateau ! On appelle le Haut Juge... »

Lankin se plaque les mains contre les oreilles, il a encore besoin de ses tympans ce soir et la voix suraiguë projetée dans les hauts-parleurs met à mal ses organes. Xann se précipite pour retirer la serviette que Lankin a toujours sur ses épaules,

« Enfin ! s'exclame l'un des caméramens en apercevant la silhouette de Lankin qui débarque sur le plateau, au milieu d'une page de pub qui facilite la transition entre deux parties de l'émission.

- Ne vous émoustillez pas trop, le rabroue Lankin de sa voix puissante. Nous avons encore du travail, ce serait dommage que vous ne soyez pas concentré pour la suite.

-Excusez-moi. »

Lankin hoche la tête et Caesar se dirige vers lui en souriant, montrant ses dents. Une poignée de main est échangée, puis…

« Attention ! Direct dans trois minutes ! hurle un autre cameraman.

-Surprenez-nous, Haut Juge, lance Caesar avec un clin d'oeil.

-Comptez sur moi. »

Les gens qui s'affairaient sur le plateau le vident tellement vite que Lankin doit cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il n'y a plus personne. Dans un coin, une horloge avec un écran LCD numérique affiche un compte à rebours, les secondes résonnant lugubrement sur le plateau. Caesar offre un regard plein d'assurance à Lankin, qui s'étire dans le fauteuil pour se placer correctement.

« Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un… ET ACTION ! Caesar, vous êtes en direct. »

Les projecteurs s'allument, le générique du Caesar Flickerman Show, inclassable, retentit dans la salle.

« Rebonjour Panem ! lance Caesar. Notre émission n'est pas finie, je suis sûr que, comme moi, vous brûlez d'e, savoir plus sur ces 71èmes Hunger Games qui s'annoncent. La Moisson se déroulant dans quelques jours à peine, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que nous recevons aujourd'hui la visite d'un invité aussi spécial, si ce n'est plus, que le précédent… Le Haut Juge de cette année, Lankin Clifford ! »

Lankin salue Caesar, les premières questions commencent.

Si il y a une chose dont le Haut Juge est certain, c'est que cette édition des Hunger Games sera exceptionnelle et restera dans les mémoires pour longtemps.

« Joyeux soixante-et-onzièmes Hunger Games, et puisse le sort…lance Caesar à la fin de l'interview.

-Vous être favorable ! »

* * *

><p>Voilà, le prologue, <strong>c'est fini.<strong>.. Comme d'habitude, je ne suis pas sûre de continuer l'histoire donc... merci de me donner quelques **reviews** pour manifester vos avis ! Peut-être que ça m'aidera à rédiger la suite ;)

**A bientôt !**


	2. Première partie - Chapitre Un

**Bonsoir ! **Merci à tout le monde, c'est à dire Frozen Ryuko, Solene, Amiral NoThomb, Analiila, et The McKinnon Girl. Autant de nouveaux lecteurs, je m'y attendais pas et c'est franchement encourageant.  
>Voilà le premier chapitre, ça démarre lentement mais je vous laisse le savourer !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>PREMIERE PARTIE - Un pion dans leurs Jeux<strong>

**Chapitre Un **

* * *

><p>- Vanity...<p>

Je continue d'avancer sans avoir eu l'air d'entendre qu'on vient de m'appeler. Pas envie de parler pour le moment, j'ai besoin de réfléchir alors je me tais. C'est dans mon caractère, d'ignorer les gens. Je passe pour l'asociale du groupe mais je m'en fiche. Les amis, c'est pour les faibles.

- Vanity !

La voix de Zane devient autoritaire. Je soupire et me retourne finalement. Je croise les bras et toise mon partenaire de dortoir sans rien dire.

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'as pas peur ? demande Zane en me fixant avec un sourire railleur.

- Est-ce que j'en ai l'air ? je réplique.

- Non. Mais ça fait tellement longtemps que tu dissimules tout que rien n'est impossible à mon avis.

Je hoche la tête.

- Sympathique réflexion, dis-je.

- Tu vois que j'ai raison.

- Pour cette fois.

- Je commence à bien te connaître.

- Il était temps, à force.

Silence. C'est un dialogue de sourds qui a lieu entre nous deux mais je ne suis pas du genre à être un moulin à paroles. Je ne l'ai jamais été d'ailleurs. Je préfère régler ça avec des coups plutôt que des mots.

- Tes parents t'ont appris à être agréable ? Juste un minimum ? demande Zane.

Je souris, bras croisés.

- Mmmh... Laisse moi réfléchir...

Il ouvre les bras.

- Je crois savoir la réponse.

- C'est non.

- Je m'en doutais !

Je souris et finis par m'avouer vaincue après un de ses regards de chien battu dont il a le secret.

- Vanity...

- Quoi encore ?

- Rien, rien. J'ai rien dit.

Je m'allonge sur l'herbe et me contente de fixer le ciel. Plus que trois jours avant la Moisson.

Ça fait bizarre.

Je soupire et je me détourne de lui pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir mon visage, je n'aimerais pas, ça ne colle pas, ce n'est pas mon caractère de laisser les gens m'apitoyer ainsi sans que ça en fasse un plat. Il m'énerve. Comme d'habitude. Il prend plaisir à ça. Comme d'habitude. Parce que c'est… Zane. Il est Zane.

Et il m'énerve, profondément.

.

.

Je suis dans ma chambre. Après ma discussion avec Zane en haut de la falaise, je suis rentrée directement au Centre sans même lui dire au revoir. Je n'en ai même pas besoin, en fait, il va revenir d'un instant à l'autre. Je sors de ma douche, j'enfile une tunique et un short en tissu piqué à ma mère, et donc conçu par un styliste du Capitole, puis je me laisse tomber sur mon lit, mollement. Enfin, mollement, c'est vite dit… Les lits sont situés en haut d'une mezzanine, composés de deux matelas parfaitement indépendants, et j'ai dû monter l'échelle avant de pouvoir m'affaler sur le tas de plumes aux bosses inégales sur lequel je dors depuis mes cinq ans. Mes cheveux sont encore trempés, mais par chance ils sont coupés courts et s'arrêtent juste avant mes épaules, pas comme ceux de ma sœur qui est obligée de se débrouiller pour les attacher tout le temps.

C'est un caprice de ma mère, parce que ça fait plus « fille ». Mais on n'a pas besoin de ressembler aux stéréotypes pour être ce qu'on veut.

Les cheveux courts, c'est beaucoup plus utile pour l'entraînement et ça ne s'emmêle pas tout le temps. Le bonheur.

C'est si rare qu'une si petite chose, qu'un détail tout simple de ce genre me fasse plaisir. Mais bon. Ça arrive à tout le monde… Je hausse les épaules, je redescends, je déteste rester sans rien faire et j'ai besoin de bouger. Pour moi, c'est vital. Depuis que je ne suis même pas née.

Je glisse contre l'échelle, c'est plus rapide. Un peu dangereux, certainement, mais je fais ça depuis que je suis arrivée au Centre. Quand j'étais petite, je croyais que c'était un toboggan. Et puis Zane me poussait depuis le haut, aussi.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

Vu comme ça, on pourrait croire qu'on est hyper complices. Je ne pense pas. On se connaît par cœur, on partage les mêmes délires, on est aussi tarés l'un que l'autre mais non… on s'évite, plutôt, on se cherche, tout le temps, parfois ça tourne au pugilat.

C'est comme ça, ce sera comme ça et y'a de grandes chances que ça ne change jamais.

.

.

Quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvre, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sursauter violemment, et je me maudis aussitôt sur au moins cinquante générations. Je déteste mes réactions beaucoup trop amplifiées pour qu'elles soient correctes, juste un minimum. Ca aussi, ça sera toujours comme ça malheureusement. C'est dans mon caractère, dans mes gènes, je l'ai hérité de la folie douce de ma mère, de mon grand-père, de plusieurs générations de Vainqueurs complètement tarés. L'arène, ça change les gens. En bien ou en mal, c'est pareil. Mais ça vous rend à l'état de légume parfois, comme Haymitch Abernathy du Douze qu'on ne voit jamais sans une bouteille d'alcool proche de lui, ou les deux drogués accros à la morphine du Six.

Dans ma famille, on est tous Pacificateurs, Carrières ou Vainqueurs quand on a de la chance et qu'on ne se fait pas tuer bêtement en s'étant porté volontaire sur un coup de tête. Du coup, les gens du District nous prennent pour des psychopathes. Mais ça m'est égal, cela produit une sorte de notoriété, une aura dont je profite largement. Les Carrières me respectent, certains, les plus jeunes, ont peur de moi et de ma sœur, Clove. Elle n'a que quatorze ans et c'est déjà une véritable petite teigne. Elle a toujours été une teigne. Forte et efficace.

Le portrait craché de ma mère.

Chez Kentwell, en fait, c'est quitte ou double : soit on se porte volontaire et on gagne et on revient couvert de gloire avec de l'argent à la pelle et plein de billlets de train, aller-retour, pour le Capitole, soit on devient Paficiteur pour atterrir dans un District miteux. Voici la triste tradition de la famille Kentwell.  
>Et je dois avouer qu'elle me convient parfaitement.<p>

Un sourire carnassier étire mes lèvres lorsque j'entends le grincement caractéristique de la porte de la chambre du Centre d'entraînement que je partage avec Zane depuis que je suis toute petite. Je l'ai tellement entendu, ce bruit, que je pourrais le reconnaître à des kilomètres. Le pas et l'odeur de Zane, aussi, mais ça, c'est pas vraiment quelque chose d'utile à préciser. Je m'étale sur le divan, les yeux fixés sur le sol de la mezzanine qui me surplombe, je suis du regard les courbes du bois brun, origine certifiée District Sept, paraît-il. Je hausse un sourcil, c'est logique, le Sept est le seul fournisseur de bois qui existe. Sans le Sept, on n'a plus grand-chose, je crois. Pas de papier, pas de poutre, pas de…  
>Je soupire et observe Zane qui entre dans la salle de bain sans un regard pour moi. Je sais qu'il m'a vue, pas besoin de me creuser la tête pour le savoir, il me voit tout le temps. Mais aucun de nous deux n'est bavard ou social alors, c'est du pareil au même. Le plus souvent, la chambre est plongée dans un silence obstiné. Je crois qu'on est les seuls à ne pas souvent se parler, et quand on échange des mots, il y en a un de nous qui ne parle uniquement que par monosyllabes. Je me cale plus confortablement et place mes mains derrière ma nuque, parce que c'est nettement plus agréable de s'allonger comme ça.<br>Puis vingt ou quinze ou dix minutes se passent, et Zane ressort de la douche. La porte ne grince pas, celle-ci au moins est coulissante, faite d'acier. Histoire que personne ne puisse voir ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de la salle de bain. La porte qui ouvre la chambre est aussi en acier, mais on peut au moins la laisser ouverte pour faire passer un courant d'air volontaire. Je ne bouge pas d'un poil et me contente de le regarder marcher, attentivement, plus que d'habitude. Normalement, je l'observe juste du coin de l'oeil, vite fait. Mais là… C'est le genre de garçon qui passe son temps à se balader soit en caleçon soit torse nu, histoire de bien montrer à tout le monde à quel point il est musclé et comment sont ses tablettes de chocolat. Il est seulement torse nu, cette fois. Je me redresse, je le suis du regard. Quelque chose m'interpelle, que je n'avais jamais vu avant. Ca doit dater de l'année où Brutus, son père adoptif, un Vainqueur, l'a emmené au Capitole pendant les Hunger Games pour des raisons obscures qui n'ont jamais été divulgées à qui que ce soit. Normalement, le voyage entre Districts ou depuis un District jusqu'au Capitole est interdit. Il semblerait que les Vainqueurs jouissent de privilèges supplémentaires, en plus de leurs gains.

Ce qui m'a alertée, ce n'est pas une bouffée de jalousie contre ce fils à papa, je ne m'abaisse pas à ce genre de réactions, c'est puéril. Son odeur vient jusqu'à mes narines, je ferme les yeux, je le sens à mes côtés. Je parlais bien de chose puérile, là, tout de suite, il y a deux secondes ? J'ai honte, je me sens rosir et j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux. Ma litanie revient : « L'amour, c'est pour les faibles ». Je vais continuer à éviter de m'attacher. C'est parfois dur de résister mais voilà, il faut que j'arrête. Mes yeux s'écarquille alors que je m'égare sur l'épaule de Zane.

Il y a là une chose que je n'avais jamais remarquée auparavant. Ce tatouage, c'est certain qu'il vient du Capitole. Il est impossible de s'en faire au Deux. C'est un symbole que je ne reconnais pas tout de suite, et après, je soupire, bien sûr, c'est le sceau du Deux. Sauf que, au lieu de l'inscription « District Deux », il y a écrit : « Je suis perdu ».

Alors Zane, le grand Zane, aurait une faiblesse ?

Je manque de m'étouffer quand je m'empèche d'éclater de rire, à la seule pensée qu'il peut entendre ça, je me mors la lèvre et je me lève en souriant, du coin des lèvres, avec une pointe de provocation.

Enfin je me lève, me dirige vers le meuble à tiroirs qui occupe un coin de la pièce. J'y sors une feuille, un crayon que je coince entre mes dents pour monter à l'échelle plus facilement. Zane a déjà disparu en haut. J'ai un doute sur ce que je vais faire mais je finis par hausser les épaules, comme toujours je me fiche des conséquences de mes actes.

Je monte l'échelle facilement, la feuille que je tiens dans mon poing prend la forme du barreau, et se plie selon les courbes de ma main pleine de cloques à force de tenir une épée trop longtemps.

Une fois en haut, je me baisse pour pouvoir mieux accéder à la plateforme, je dois maintenant avancer entre le plafond et le sol de bois à moitié accroupie, je suis trop grande pour pouvoir y tenir debout. Avant, je pouvais courir entre les lits sans me baisser. Je secoue la tête et finis par rejoindre Zane sur son matelas, je m'assieds à côté de lui sans me gêner.

-T'es pas perdu, je lance d'une voix assurée.

Il me répond par un grognement sans motivation et je souris, c'est exactement à cette réaction que je m'attendais. Il est allongé en diagonale sur le matelas une place et sa tête est posée sur le sol, seules ses jambes profitent du tas de plumes.  
>Je prends mon crayon en souriant. Sans m'appliquer, je dessine rapidement le plan de la mezzanine. La discussion est simple, un vrai dialogue de sourds, j'ai l'air d'une gamine mais je sais que ça le fait rire.<p>

-Regarde. Toi, t'es là.

Sur la feuille, j'ai dessiné deux bonshommes stylisés, digne d'une œuvre d'un gamin de quatre ans. Ils sont positionnés comme nous en ce moment et Zane éclate de rire quand il voit la feuille. C'est un rire sans grande conviction mais un rire quand même.

Je me contente de le regarder bizarrement.

Il m'arrache la feuille des mains, la cache comme si il voulait que je ne copie pas, griffone à son tour quelque chose. Quand il me montre son idée, je lève les yeux au ciel. Il nous a dessinés l'un au-dessus de l'autre, allongés sur son lit et je sais parfaitement ce que ça veut dire.

-Non, toi, t'es mieux là, réplique-t-il en prenant son air sérieux.

Je le fixe quelques secondes, le regardant d'un air incrédule, et il éclate de nouveau de rire.

-Vas pas t'imaginer des choses, je plaisantais. Tu es la dernière fille que je mettrais dans mon lit et encore, c'est uniquement si je n'ai plus que ce choix-là.

Je m'offusque.

-Je suis donc aussi repoussante ? je riposte d'une voix calme.

-Non, mais faire les Hunger Games avec quelqu'un qu'on a touché, ça le fait pas, tu comprends ? C'est… ça peut être déconcentrant.

-Ouais c'est ça, et comme dit Enobaria, Vigilance Constante ou tu te fais exterminer direct.

-Exactement. Vigilance constante! répète Zane avec un grand sourire moqueur.

Je soupire et souris, c'est une phrase qui m'a suivie pendant toute mon enfance. Même ma mère la répète souvent pour se moquer d'Enobaria, ou la folle Eno', comme elle l'appelle.

Ce que je sais c'est qu'un jour, je vais surpasser la popularité de cette folle qui a égorgé son dernier adversaire avec ses dents.


	3. Chapitre Deux

**Chapitre Deux **

* * *

><p>Une sonnerie stridente me tire de mon sommeil et me fait ouvrir les yeux. Quand je me rends compte que c'est celle du réveil, je grogne et me recroqueville en position fœtale comme pour me cacher du monde entier et que les gens m'oublient jusqu'à ce que j'aie envie de sortir de là. Un sourire étire mes lèvres, je me sens tellement bien, dans ce cocon douillet et bien chaud, que le seul fait de penser que je vais bientôt devoir en sortir me dégoûte.<p>

Mais quand je commence à avoir les joues en feu et à manquer d'oxygène, parce que l'espace est tellement petit et que mon corps bloque tous les passages d'air, je finis par découvrir ma tête, et l'air de la chambre, plus froid que celui dans lequel je me trouvais, m'oblige à prendre quelques secondes pour m'habituer à cette nouvelle température.

Je fourre ma main sous mon oreiller parce que c'est comme ça que j'arrive à me rendormir. Mes doigts frôlent du papier glacé et je fronce les sourcils, je tâte à l'aveuglette pour saisir ce qui semble être un coin de feuille.

Et je me souviens, je pouffe silencieusement de rire. Ca date d'il y a quelques mois, j'avais réussi à choper un magazine féminin de ma mère qui venait du Capitole, avec tout un article sur ses Jeux, et une de ses interviews. Elle ne nous en parle jamais, alors j'essaie de m'en informer par mes propres moyens. Sachant que sous mon matelas, ça aurait été une planque trop évidente, j'ai caché les pages que j'avais arrachées au journal sous mon oreiller.

Je ne prends pas la peine de les relire, je les plie et les garde dans ma main, avant d'attendre que Zane se lève, ce qui prend deux petites secondes de mon temps.

Comme tous les matins, on court vers l'échelle. Enfin, courir, c'est un bien grand mot, parce qu'on n'arrive pas à tenir debout dans la mezzanine, parce qu'elle est trop proche du plafond, maintenant. L'espace entre la plate forme et le plafond est prévu pour que des gamins de dix ans puissent courir comme ils veulent, et par conséquent, on n'a plus la place de tenir debout depuis un bon moment.

Donc, on se rue en rampant à moitié vers l'échelle. Quand le poing de Zane atterrit dans mon abdomen, je grogne de douleur et me plie en deux.

Le combat du matin, c'est un rituel immuable.

Ca réveille, et puis c'est stimulant.

Mais je ne reste pas là à ne rien faire, au contraire. J'ai peut-être mal mais en vérité, je m'en fiche. Ca fait longtemps que j'ai appris à ne plus réagir ou à ne plus me laisser avoir par la douleur. Je le frappe à mon tour.

- Tiens donc, tu progresses ? raille Zane en se retenant visiblement d'éclater de rire.

En réponse, je me jette sur lui, pour le plaquer contre le mur. Son dos rencontre la paroi avec un bruit de choc sourd, je lui tords les bras pour l'immobiliser, et le regarde fixement sans me démonter. J'ai la respiration sifflante, je suis essoufflée. Il a le regard fou, les pupilles dilatées. Mais je sais qu'il joue la comédie, qu'il rigole.

Je lui lance un coup de genou dans le ventre, presque dans son intimité mais je n'ai pas envie de me le mettre à dos ce matin. Le ventre, ça fait déjà assez mal. Quoique… j'ai envie aussi de le voir se plier en deux, tomber sur le sol en se tenant l'entrejambes en gémissant. J'empoigne le col de sa chemise, avec mon bras, je coince son cou pour qu'il ne se débatte pas. Mais je fais aussi attetion de ne pas l'étrangler non plus, pas question de faire ça. Ce n'est pas le moment.

-Vanity, lâche-moi, supplie Zane en faisant des yeux de chien battu.

-Pourquoi ? je demande.

-Parce que… tu as l'air… ridicule…

Il se marre. Puis je finis par le relâcher, et pour ne pas perdre la face, je ris avec lui.

.

.

Je sors du centre d'Entraînement, les mains fourrées dans mes poches. Sans un regard pour les autres, je marche en tête de notre groupe, je fais exprès de faire traîner mes pieds sur le goudron, mes pas soulèvent de minuscules graviers noirs qui roulent ensuite sur la route. La rue est déserte, si il y a des gens qui passent, ils nous évitent. Tout le monde sait qui va se porter volontaire, cette année c'est Zane et moi. C'est pour ça qu'on leur fait peur. Mais là, ce n'est pas encore la Moisson. On a encore trois jours de répit, et ça fait un bien fou. Au bout d'un moment, Cato nous laisse tomber pour filer dans une allée adjacente et rentrer chez lui, il adresse un signe rapide de la main à Clove avant de disparaître. On prend la direction du Village des vainqueurs, sans un regard en arrière. Comme d'habitude.

Le chemin se déroule dans un silence pesant. Aucun de nous n'est un champion de la conversation, c'est ça de vivre dans un centre ou avec un Vainqueur à la maison. Zane a été adopté par Brutus après la mort de ses parents. Son père, c'était le meilleur ami de Brutus avant qu'il ne se porte volontaire. Alors il lui devait bien ça, Brutus, de s'occuper du fils de son meilleur ami.

Je me tourne vers Zane, il m'offre un sourire charmeur, je le fusille du regard. Puis on arrive à l'intérieur du Village et c'est à lui de m'adresser, à moi, un signe de la main désinvolte. Je lui réponds, puis Clove me tire par la manche pour qu'on s'active un peu plus.

- Grouille toi ! s'écrie ma sœur de sa voix fluette.

- Oui, je sais que tu veux rentrer, je grommelle.

Pourtant je n'avance pas plus vite, juste pour l'énerver. J'aime beaucoup énerver ma sœur. J'adore la tête furieuse qu'elle prend. Elle pince les lèvres, secoue la tête d'un air navré, ça fait bouger ses mèches brunes en désordre, celles qui dépassent de sa tresse. Il y a toujours des mèches rebelles qui dépassent.

Puis elle croise les bras, plante ses deux pieds dans le sol. Si je continue, elle met ses poings au creux de ses hanches et commence à s'égosiller contre moi.

Aujourd'hui je ne lui donnerai pas ce plaisir parce que je tiens à mes tympans, je me laisse avoir plus rapidement que d'habitude et je me dépêche pour rentrer plus vite.

.

.

Une fois devant le portail vert, je m'arrête. Clove ne le repère pas et court en l'ouvrant, elle monte quatre à quatre les marches du perron. Je soupire. Elle a beau avoir quatorze ans, c'est une véritable gamine, dans sa tête. Qui disait que Panem fait grandir plus vite ?

Mes yeux s'attardent sur la petite plaque en or qui brille au soleil à côté de la porte. Dessus, le nom de ma mère est gravé, je parcours les lettres du regard. «Wisteria Summers, 59èmes Hunger Games». Ça veut dire que légalement, la maison est l'entière propriété de ma mère, comme tout ce qu'elle contient.

Puis j'entre, je referme la porte derrière moi. Étrangement, la maison a l'air vide. D'habitude, ma mère est toujours là pour nous accueillir, juste avant la Moisson. Elle a dû être retenue au centre d'Entraînement, c'est pour ça que je ne m'inquiète pas du silence ambiant. June est à l'école, mais Clove a l'air d'être stressée. Elle non plus n'aime pas les endroits vides, notre mère lui a transmis cette crainte et elle regarde partout autour d'elle, commence à s'activer pour rechercher de la présence humaine. Elle oublie la mienne, je hausse les épaules, j'ai l'habitude qu'on m'ignore ou qu'on m'oublie, même. Ca ne me dérange pas. J'aime être seule comme ça.

Mais j'ai le pressentiment qu'il y a un problème.

.

.

Je monte l'escalier en vitesse, je saute carrément des marches. Ca y est, l'attitude de ma sœur commence à me faire flipper. Elle a finalement raison, ce n'est pas normal que la maison soit vide comme ça. Ou qu'il n'y ait aucun bruit à l'intérieur. Si ma mère était sortie, elle aurait laissé un mot dans la cuisine, ou quelque part dans un endroit qu'on connaît. Mais là, rien. Alors ça veut dire qu'elle est ici, quelque part. Et les Vainqueurs sont du genre imprévisibles…

Cette pensée m'inquiète encore plus, et c'est dans un état proche de l'hystérie que je fouille le premier étage de la maison, accompagnée d'Aspen, un chien-loup que mon père a recueilli dans les carrières où il travaille comme tailleur de pierres. Aspen, c'est la mascotte de la maison depuis qu'elle est arrivée, il y a six ans, le jour de ma première Moisson. Et elle est assez exclusive, c'est… elle me considère comme « sa » propriété.

Mon intuition se confirme quand Aspen me guide jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de mes parents, là d'où devaient venir les bruits de verre brisé. Pétrifiée, je n'ouvre pas tout de suite la porte. Dans son embrasure, je vois vaguement une silhouette recroquevillée sur le sol, au milieu d'éclats de verre. Auparavant, dans une autre vie, les éclats devaient être des fioles contenant des plantes, des liquides, des médicaments pour la guérison. Ou du sable du Quatre aussi.

J'ouvre des yeux choqués devant un tel gâchis, sans comprendre ce qui se passe. Là, j'ai besoin d'une explication rationnelle, je sens que je commence à trembler, mon sang bat dans mes veines. L'adrénaline, une hormone que je connais bien. Est-ce que j'ai peur ? Je n'en sais rien. Je suis incapable de déterminer ce que je ressens en ce moment précis.

Et alors que Aspen continue d'aboyer, j'ouvre la porte.

.

.

Si il y a une chose que je n'aime pas, c'est que mes intuitions soient confirmées. Uniquement si elles sont sinistres, dérangeantes, et si elles ne m'aident pas. J'entends les appels de Clove qui me cherche quand j'ouvre la porte en silence, avant que mes yeux ne tombent sur le corps de ma mère, assise sur le sol en boule, avec les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, la tête dissimulée par ses bras, qui se balance d'avant en arrière. J'entends sa respiration saccadée, un moment j'ai peur qu'elle se mette à convulser. Et je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire : rester là à la regarder ou aller la voir alors qu'elle pourrait me blesser ? Elle est en pleine crise mentale, les Jeux l'ont rendue folle.

Mon père a beau m'avoir appris comment réagir lors d'une telle situation, je reste figée avec les jambes qui ne répondent plus.

-N'APPROCHE PAS !

La voix de ma mère me fait sursauter et machinalement, je fais un pas en arrière. Je serre les poings, me mords la lèvre parce que je ne dois pas avoir peur. Elle sent la peur des gens, m'a dit un jour mon père. Ses sens sont exacerbés, le moindre mouvement déplacé peut lui faire perdre le contrôle, dans ces moments-là. Alors je ne bouge pas, je reste là à la regarder, impuissante.

Elle découvre son visage. Comme Zane ce matin, elle a le regard fou. Sauf que quand je remarque que ses yeux sont injectés de sang, je comprends que ce n'est pas un jeu.


End file.
